It's Not Lying
by chata
Summary: -NaruHina- “I lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me?” -One-shot-


**A/N:** Special thanks to _Yahoo!_ Search engine and my brother for helping me come up with these pick-up lines!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and some of the pick-up lines came from web sites.

**Warning: **If you attempt to use one of pick-up lines mentioned, there is the possibility of being slapped. You are warned.

* * *

"Did it hurt when you fell?"

"Huh?"

"When you fell from heaven..."

* * *

**It's Not Lying**

* * *

"Crap. Something's wrong with my cell phone."

"What is it?"

"Your number's not in it."

* * *

"Oh yeah, Sasuke-kun? Well do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. I've been wondering... Do your lips taste as good as they look?"

The blond twitched.

Sakura bit her lip. "Excuse me, do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes."

The Kyuubi vessel gagged.

Sasuke scowled. "Do your legs hurt from running in my dreams all night?"

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Two heads turned towards the blond. Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion. "What can't you take?" The pinkette asked.

"THIS!" Naruto screeched, flapping his arms around in wild gestures. "All the stupid pick-up lines! You two have been having your little 'who-knows-the-most-pick-up-lines-competition' for hours, and I can't take it anymore! I don't even want to KNOW why you two know so many retarded lines!"

Emerald and obsidian eyes stared at him blankly.

"GAH!" Naruto exclaimed. "I swear if I hear one more, 'I'm gay, think you can convert me' or some other shit line like that, I'll explode!"

Sasuke scoffed. "That's the worst line I've ever heard."

Cobalt eyes narrowed. "_What_?"

Sakura giggled. "Seriously, Naruto. You must be able to do better."

"You guys are missing the point!" The blond roared.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The point being that you can't come up with a good pick-up line to save your life?"

Naruto growled. "Teme! I can _so_ come up with good pick-up lines! Like...umm... 'Sex is a killer, want to die happy?"

Two sets of eyes twitched.

"Okay... How about, 'You're so hot you make the sun envious.' Or, how about, 'I'll cook you dinner if you cook me breakfast.'"

He was met with blank stares.

"What's wrong with you two?" Naruto cried.

"_Naruto_," Sakura said sadly, shaking her head. "Do us all a favour, and never, _ever_ use pick-up lines like those; or you'll die a virgin."

"What makes you think I _am_ a virgin?"

"You don't have a dick, how can you possibly have sex?"

The blond's head whipped towards the new voice. Sai stood there holding a bag of art supplies, looking at the blond with his signature fake smile in place.

Naruto bluntly ignored his comment. "_Sai!_" he sang. "You're going out with Ino now, right?"

Sai stared at him. "Yes, Ino and I do harbour romantic feelings for each other."

"So that means you asked her out, right?" The blond urged.

"Yes..." Sai said slowly.

"So how did you ask her out?"

The dark haired man smiled again. "Actually, Ugly here helped me." At this, Sakura scowled. Sai ignored her, "She told me to use what is called a 'pick-up line'. So after some careful research, I told Ino that if she were to look in the mirror with eleven roses, she would see twelve of the most beautiful things in the Fire Country."

Naruto frowned before turning to Sasuke. "What pick-up line did you use on Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned the colour of her hair while Sasuke averted his eyes, muttering something incoherent.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "What was that, Teme? I didn't hear you."

Sasuke sighed loudly, "I said, Dobe, 'Sakura, you're a doctor, right? Well I think there's something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off you.'"

Naruto felt like he was going to throw up. "Y-you're _kidding_, right?"

Sasuke glared at his best friend. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Teme," Naruto said, his eyes growing round like saucers. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my friend? The Sasuke I know isn't some sort of _sappy_ Casanova!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'd like to see one of your lines work, idiot."

"Is that a challenge?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, it is. I bet that you can't get Hinata to go out on a date with you by using one of your pick-up lines."

All the blood rushed into Naruto's face. Of course, Sasuke just _has_ to choose the girl that Naruto has a crush on. "But _Teme_!" Naruto whined. "She'll never speak to me again!"

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it, won't you?" Sasuke sneered.

"You bastard! That's not fair! She'll hate me!"

"Don't worry, Naruto! Hinata could never hate you! Come on, I'll prove it!" Sakura said happily, dragging her blond teammate away. The remaining members of Team Seven glanced at each other before following the pinkette.

* * *

"Hi-_na_-ta!"

The Hyuuga heiress looked up from her ramen, and her face immediately flushed. "H-Hello, Sakura-chan, S-Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, and N-N-Naruto-kun." She greeted in turn. Her pearl eyes stayed on the Kyuubi vessel a heartbeat longer than the others before she averted her eyes, cheeks burning.

"Well, it's very convenient to find you here," Sakura said slyly, casting a glance at her blond teammate, who seemed to have taken a serious interest in the sleeve of his jacket.

Hinata looked from Sakura's smirk to Naruto's squirming, to Sasuke's smug look to Sai's _genuine_ smile, and back to Naruto's fidgeting. Her eyes grew wide. "W-Why is t-that?"

"The Dobe wants to tell you something." Sasuke said, his smirk widening.

When said Dobe didn't chastise his best friend for using the hated nickname, Hinata knew something was up. "N-Naruto-kun? I-Is that t-true?"

"Uhh..." He stated intelligently, earning a swift kick from his female teammate. "I mean, yes! I do have something I want to tell you!" Naruto said quickly. "Yesterday I wanted to take I shower, right? So I pulled back the curtain and there was a rhinoceros and a giraffe in the tub. They were eating all my ramen and they were like, 'Hi.'"

Sakura smacked her forehead. Sasuke and Sai were watching the proceedings with uncontained amusement. Hinata, however, smiled kindly. "R-Really, Naruto-kun? W-What did you d-do about it?"

"Well, you see..." Naruto said cheekily, taking a seat next to the Hyuuga heiress.

"You know," Sakura whispered to Sasuke as the three remaining members starting walking away. Naruto had engaged Hinata in conversation, telling in extravagant lie of how he attempted to squish the rhinoceros down the drain. "Even if it was weird, that _was_ sort of a pick-up line."

Sai nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with Ugly. A 'pick-up line' by definition, is a phrase stated as a conversation starter in order to gain the attention of a person you are attracted to. So really all Naruto-kun had to do was say, 'Hello' to Hinata-san."

"And the idiot didn't even realize it." Sasuke said exasperatedly.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura teased. "Are you jealous that even though Naruto can't come up with a decent pick-up line to save his life, his line was _still_ less cheesy then yours?"

Sasuke's response was a scowl.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, your father must have been a thief."

"W-Why?"

"Because he stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't originally tend for it to turn out this way, but I guess you _could_ think of it as a prequel to my first fanfic, _Rumours_. Or not, it depends how you look at things.

Anyway, Review? Please? Even if you just say "I read it." It's kind of annoying when people favourite my stories without reviewing, since then I don't know if people even _liked_ it.


End file.
